THE HUNTSMAN
by ravenclaw30
Summary: 2018/06/23 - Jeon Jungkook tidak menyangka jika pekerjaannya sebagai seorang pelayan berubah menjadi penuh ketakutan. "Siapa disana!" Teriak Jungkook Apakah Jungkook akan mendapatkan ketenangannya kembali? cr. lattaekookies Collab with @remiliaemil


Genap enam bulan Jungkook bekerja sebagai pelayan di salah satu restoran Kota Seoul. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan setelah lulus dari SMA, mengingat hidupnya serba kekurangan. Ia seorang yatim piatu, tumbuh besar di ruang lingkup panti asuhan sejak usia lima tahun. Yang membuat ia benci dengan hidupnya adalah ketidaktenangan, seolah ada yang merenggut satu hal tersebut sejak tiga bulan lalu.

Tangannya menggenggam secarik kertas dengan mata memandang kosong tak tentu arah, jantungnya kembali berdebar kencang—seperti akan muncul ledakan dalam hitungan detik. Darahnya berdesir dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, ingatannya berputar ke kejadian dua minggu lalu; sesuatu yang paling aneh dari yang teraneh. Ia tahu sesuatu seperti ini akan timbul seterusnya, dia sendiri juga tidak terlalu percaya diri bahwa apa yang ia alami sejak tiga bulan lalu akan berakhir begitu saja.

Jungkook harus segera pulang sebelum pukul sebelas malam. Flat miliknya melewati gang kecil, ia harus segera sampai di rumah jika tidak mau menjadi korban selanjutnya. Banyak korban pembunuhan di temukan di gang kecil akhir-akhir ini, apalagi yang membuat jantungnya tercengkeram adalah korban-korban tersebut di temukan tak jauh dari lingkungan tempat tinggalnya.

Ia menyeret tubuhnya menuju dapur, disana masih ada beberapa koki yang menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya. Onyx kelamnya mendapati Seokjin yang tengah mengobrak-abrik chiller dan freezer. Entah apa yang sedang pria itu urus ketika yang lainnya sibuk merapihkan penampilan.

Bahu tegapnya menghalangi atensi Jungkook untuk mengintip apa yang tengah di tekuni pria itu. Derap langkah kakinya membuat Seokjin setengah menoleh kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau akan pulang, Kookie?" Seokjin kembali membenahi bahan-bahan dalam freezer. Sepasang tangannya terbungkus sarung tangan plastik.

"Ya, hyung. Aku harus sampai di rumah sebelum pukul sebelas."

Alis Seokjin bertaut heran, matanya melirik Jungkook sekilas, kemudian menutup chiller dan freezer. Melepas sarung tangan dengan andal, lemparannya tepat sasaran pada bak sampah yang berada di luar, melewati bibir pintu penghubung.

"Apa kau memiliki masalah?"

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berjalan beriringan bersama Seokjin, melewati lorong pendek menuju ruang ganti. Pribadi Jungkook yang buruk, ia sangat kaku bergaul dengan orang lain. Maka, ketika Seokjin menawarkan diri untuk menjadi temannya, Jungkook dengan kikuk mengizinkan pria berbahu lebar tersebut.

"Hyung pulang sendiri?" Jungkook melucuti seragamnya, membelakangi Seokjin yang juga tengah membelakanginya sejak pemuda manis itu melepas setiap kaitan kancing kemeja.

Seokjin menarik pakaiannya yang terlipat di dalam loker, "Tidak. Namjoon akan menjemputku."

Ah, benar. Seokjin tidak akan di biarkan pulang sendirian dalam keadaan gelap seperti ini.

Apa Jungkook harus memiliki kekasih juga? Agar ia setidaknya merasa aman karena ada yang mau melindungi dirinya. Tapi siapa yang akan menjadi kekasihnya? Ia bahkan tak pernah kencan, sekalipun ada seseorang berupaya mengambil hatinya, Jungkook selalu menolak dan menghindar dengan cara yang sungguh sangat buruk.

Beruntung, Seokjin memiliki Namjoon sebagai kekasihnya. Pria bertubuh tinggi dan tegap, bekerja di bidang hukum. Terbayang jika Seokjin di celakai, maka Namjoon yang pertama bergerak menjatuhkan si pelaku.

Malam ini bergelayut, Jungkook berdiri di depan restoran dengan Seokjin yang sesekali sibuk mengecek ponselnya. Entah kenapa, hatinya merasakan sesuatu yang ganjal tak seperti biasanya. Ini sangat luar biasa, dia ketakutan tanpa ada hal yang membuatnya takut. Semua tampak baik-baik saja, selain dari secarik kertas yang ia simpan di saku kiri celana jeans.

Seorang pemuda tinggi mengenakan kaus berwarna gelap dan celana lusuh melewati dirinya dan Seokjin. Di keadaan gelap seperti sekarang, penglihatan Jungkook sangat buruk untuk mengamati wajah seseorang. Yang dapat ia lihat hanya siluet seorang pemuda tinggi menyeret kantung plastik hitam di tangan kanannya. Bahkan gesekan kantung hitam itu membuat dirinya ngeri seketika. Apa yang dibawanya pada malam hari?

"Oh, Kim!" Seokjin berteriak. Kepala pemuda itu bergerak, menatap Seokjin dan dirinya bergantian. Raut wajahnya terkesan dingin dan apatis, matanya berkilat tajam di bawah cahaya bulan.

Tak ada sahutan apapun dari mulutnya, pemuda yang di panggil 'Kim' oleh Seokjin melengos setelah sebelumnya melirik Jungkook sepersekian detik. Ia melangkah menjauh sambil menyeret kantung plastik hitam. Pemuda itu tak bersikap sewajarnya ketika seseorang meneriaki namanya, pemuda itu bahkan lebih buruk daripada dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa dia?" seulas senyum muncul di bibir Seokjin ketika mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook.

"Dia Kim Taehyung, si tukang daging."

Seokjin kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada ponsel di genggaman tangan, mengetikkan beberapa kata pada seseorang—sayangnya Jungkook enggan peduli siapa itu.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Aku sering melihatnya dan Bora sering memanggilnya. Tokonya berada dua blok dari sini."

Jungkook paham apa maksudnya, ini kali pertama Seokjin memanggil nama pemuda tadi. Tak heran jika si Kim itu tak menyahut sama sekali, mungkin dia seorang introvert?

"Kau tak usah menungguku! Namjoon mungkin akan menjemputku sedikit lebih terlambat dari biasanya. Kau bilang harus pulang sebelum pukul sebelas 'kan? Ayo! Cepat pulang! Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu."

Seokjin itu seorang pria yang paling cerewet yang pernah ia temui seumur hidup. Pantas saja Namjoon terkadang takut jika berhadapan dengan kekasihnya. Well, mendengar ocehan pria cantik itu bisa bertahan selama berjam-jam.

Jungkook berdecak kesal namun ia memaklumi perintah Seokjin, yang lebih tua selalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya dalam keadaan apapun. Pernah sekali kulitnya robek karena tak sengaja teriris pisau, Seokjin sampai memarahinya lebih dari satu jam. Dirinya seolah tak di perbolehkan untuk cacat.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan, hyung."

Seokjin tersenyum, melambaikan tangannya, kemudian berteriak ketika jarak Jungkook semakin menjauh.

"Segera hubungi aku jika kau sudah sampai di rumah!"

"Aku akan menghubungimu, hyung!"

Ia tidak akan pernah tahu kapan seseorang mengawasinya, atau kapan seseorang itu muncul di hadapannya. Saat daun pepohonan di sekitarnya berbunyi, diri Jungkook mulai merasa kengerian yang luar biasa hebat. Sepasang kakinya refleks melangkah lebar, sebelumnya ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri. Pukul 22.04 ada waktu kurang dari satu jam untuk sampai di rumahnya. Gang kecil masih agak ramai, ia tak lagi mendengar batang pohon yang terseok. Maka, setiap langkah kakinya ia merapalkan doa, memohon agar semua ini segera terlewati.

-TBC-

Aku ketik ini sambil nonton Billboard Music Award :") gak kuadd hati dedeq

Collab, project, atau apapun itu.

Ini di buat berdasarkan hasil diskusiku dengan _akun wattpad_ Remiliaemil

Semoga suka ya


End file.
